Kagome at Academy
by Burakkurozu
Summary: Kagome is at Cross Academy to learn from her uncle and gets someone on the process. something happens at the school and Kagome has to figure it out. Kagome has to help Kaname kill someone and with other things as well.
1. At the Mansion

In a large white mansion, a woman is glaring at a man sitting in front of her. She has knee-length midnight hair with silver highlights and deep blue eyes, that would rival the deepest sea, with a golden rim around them. She has pale skin that is not sickly pale and is around 5'4". She is wearing a deep blue t-shirt that says" I may be CUTE, but I BITE!" and black skinny jeans with knee high black leather boots. The man in front of her has silver hair that reaches his knees in a high ponytail and golden eyes. He is wearing a grey suit and a white tie. He is around 6'8." The room around them looks like a plain office. The floor is covered with beige carpeting and the walls are painted peach. The desk is dark mahogany and is covered with normal office materials. The chair the man is sitting in is black and very cushioned. The woman is sitting in a chair that is deep gold and is leather. There is a second one of this chairs in front of the desk. The man has a indigo crescent moon that is facing the right on his forehead and two maroon jagged stripes on each cheek bone. The woman has a slightly fainter indigo crescent moon on the junction of her neck. The woman's name is Kagome Higarishi-Taisho and the man's name is Sesshomaru Taisho.

" Brother, must I go to uncle's? He is known to be eccentric, he is kinda strange," asks Kagome, shuddering.

"Sister, I have taught you all that I can teach you, so has your human friends; slayer and monk. It is time for your uncle to teach you what he knows, no matter what his personality is," says Sesshomaru, eyes softening greatly at her discomfort.

"Sesshomaru, Uncle Kain can only teach me to keep my sanity in check. His insanity has given my cousin problems. Please, big brother, don't make me go there," pleads Kagome, giving him sad eyes.

"Kagome, your uncle is also an ex-vampire hunter. He can teach you things i cannot, that and keep a class in check," says Sesshomaru, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I've been trained as a dog and fox demon, a demon slayer, a monk and a priestess. Do I need to learn to be a vampire hunter? More importantly, do vampires even exist? I know demons do because all the ones I know are still alive, but vampires?" asks Kagome, looking confused.

"Ask your uncle when you get there. I've arranged for you to leave tonight and arrive there early afternoon tomorrow," says Sesshomaru, smirking at Kagome's face.

"WHAT? WHY? I thought my training ended last week!"gets a look from Sesshomaru," Very well, I should go to start packing. See you at dinner, big brother," says Kagome, standing up and leaving.

"Kagome, while you are there, try not to cause too much trouble. Cross believes in pacifism," says Sesshomaru, watching Kagome.

"I'll try not to! Uncle is weird when he is angry! It gives people shivers. Wonder how life at Cross Academy is like?" asks Kagome, to herself.


	2. At the Academy and back to the mansion

AN: Sorry for not updating! (running away from flying tomatoes[hey! those aren't cheap!]) I didn't know how to add chapters, but thanks to a loyal reader, i finally am able to add more chapters. Now, on to chapter 2 of Kagome at Academy!

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

While Kagome is going to start packing, at Cross Academy, someone is literally jumping for joy.

"Yay! My darling niece is coming here to train under me! She arrives tomorrow, I can't wait! Yippee!" he yells, throwing his arms into the air.

He has long, blonde hair in a ponytail, he has light, brown eyes sparkling with joy and is wearing a trench coat with a shawl and a scarf. Two people came in and he ran up to a young woman that only reached his shoulders. She has brown hair with thick dark blonde streaks that reached her shoulders. She has dark brown eyes. She is wearing a short, black, pleated skirt that reaches mid thigh, a long-sleeved white button up shirt, a black suit jacket and thigh-high black socks. She had ankle length dark brown boots and a red ribbon in a bow around her neck with a necklace that had a strange rose and cross pendant.

"Yuki, your cousin is coming over to stay for a while! Can you show her around here tomorrow?" asks Headmaster, looking hopefully at Yuki.

"My cousin? Sure! Hope she's nice," says Yuki, thinking out loud.

"If she's anything like you, she's in for a heck of a lot of trouble," says the young man next to her.

Yuki reaches the middle of his chest. He has silver hair and lavender eyes. He has several piercing in his ears, he also has a strange tattoo on his neck. He wore black slacks, long-sleeved white button up, black suit jacket and a red tie not properly done up. He also wore black dress shoes and black ankle-length socks.

"Zero, that's rude! I've been told by her brother that she is trained in many arts, including monk and priestess. She is coming to train under me in the art of vampire hunting. Her brother told me that his family is slightly different than normal families. Kagome was adopted into his family after her family died. try not to judge her just because she is related to me," says Headmaster, strangely serious.

"Sure, Headmaster. Come on, Zero. We have to patrol," says Yuki, grabbing Zero's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Kagome, try not to anger Zero, he may be in the Day Class, but he is a vampire. And he has very sensitive senses. Only I know your family's secret, you are all demons, except Kagome and Rin, you two are humans with demon abilities," says Headmaster, to himself.

Back at Taisho estate, Kagome was done packing and was eating dinner with Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin is twenty one years old and has long chestnut brown and same colored eyes. She is Sesshomaru's adopted daughter. She is wearing a brown pencil skirt and a golden blouse with a silver belt, along with black high-heeled sandals and her toenails were silver. She is the exact same as Kagome- human with demon abilities. Kagome was still wearing her t-shirt and jeans from that morning and Sesshomaru was wearing beige slacks and white polo shirt with a crescent moon on the breast pocket. Rin's crescent moon was slightly below her right eye.

"Kagome, are you done packing for Cross Academy?" asks Sesshomaru, looking at Kagome out of the corner of his golden eyes.

"Yes, brother. I am done packing for a year of school. Must I leave tonight after dinner?" asks Kagome. looking at Sesshomaru sadly.

"Yes, you must. In order to have more training, you must get there immediately. Why?" asks Sesshomaru, looking Kagome curiously.

"I've barely had time to hand with my niece and that was between training and eating. Can't I stay a little longer to have some bonding time with Rin?" asks Kagome, giving the Puppy Eyes.

"I'm truly sorry, Kagome, but you must go after dinner. Rin, no pouting. Kagome must learn everything she can learn to protect the people close to her heart," says Sesshomaru, looking at his female companions.

"Father, the most Kagome spent time with me was a few minutes, besides the meals," says Rin, pouting.

"I know that, Rin. After Kagome returns from Cross Academy, you will have time to spend with her. For now, you must be patient," says Sesshomaru, face soft and caring.

"Very well, Father. May I be excused?" asks Rin, standing up.

"Yes, you may. I have to speak with Kagome about something, anyway," says Sesshomaru, nodding his head.

"Yes, brother? What do you wish to speak about with me?" asks Kagome, after Rin has left the dining room, which has dark wood floor and walls.

"Follow me first. Then we will speak," says Sesshomaru, getting up and walking to his study with Kagome trailing behind him.

"Kagome, while at Cross Academy, you will be part of the Disciplinary Committee or Guardians. They consist of only two people, your cousin ,Yuki Cross, and Zero Kiryu. You will also be part of the Night Class periodically. Kain will have a schedule for you to follow. Your cousin will be showing you around as well. Any questions?" explains Sesshomaru, sitting behind his desk.

"Yes, what is the Night Class?" asks Kagome, tilting her head.

"The Night Class consists of aristocrats that are not normal humans. Every single student in the Night Class are Noble Vampires and only one is a pureblood vampire. He is called Kaname Kuran. He is allowing you to periodically go to Class and do your duties," explains Sesshomaru.

"Wait, I'm going to be surrounded by vampires daily?" says Kagome, looking very shocked.

"Yes, you are. But not daily, periodically. Kain will explain the rules to you tomorrow. Before you go, do you remember how to hide your demonic traits that i gave you?" asks Sesshomaru, looking Kagome in the eyes.

"Yes, dear brother. I remember how to hide all of my demonic traits. You are the one who taught me that. You should remember that i was excited for learning what to do with highly sensitive people," says Kagome, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, well there are many sensitive people at Cross Academy, the Night Class for one. There are people like Kain, who are vampire hunters. You must always take care there, because someone might get a sniff of your demonic scent and get a little confused, you got it?" explains/demands Sesshomaru, looking slightly icy,

"Yes, Sesshomaru. May I go? I have a plane to catch," says Kagome, getting up.

"Yes, sister. Kagome, take great care and stay safe. Always remember your skills and abilities," says Sesshomaru, with a very soft and gentle face.

"I will, love you too," says Kagome, blowing a kiss and leaving.


	3. Kagome finally meets the Night Class

Sorry for not updating lately, with school ending soon and with everything thats happened so far. Here's the next installment of Kagome at Academy.

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters only Kilala's human form and all of Kagome's abilities... (wish i did though,would be awesome owning them)

Kagome is standing in front of Cross Academy two hours later, looking quite pleased with herself. She is wearing a silver embroidered peasant shirt and a long golden skirt with pale lavender moonflowers scattered all over it. She is also wearing sapphire blue sandals and her hair is in her signature braid.

"Cross Academy, better looking than I first thought it was. Wonder how Yuki is since we were six years old. Well, better head in now, I guess," says Kagome, grabbing her maroon bags with the Taisho and Higarashi crests scattered on it and walking through the large gates.

While Kagome is walking toward the main building, she sees a group of people wearing black clothes. Most look at her and most stare at the building they are walking toward. Kagome notices they are heading toward the same building as she is. She notices that there is a tall man with silver hair among them, talking to a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair with dark blonde highlights. Kagome quickly walks toward the girl and taps her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but is your name Yuki Cross, correct?" asks Kagome, looking at her.

"Yes, that is my name. Are you new?" asks Yuki, turning to face Kagome with the man walking away to class.

"Correct, my name is Kagome Higarashi-Taisho. I'm supposed to see the Headmaster when i got here, but I don't know the way. Can you help me?" asks Kagome, looking innocent and lying through her teeth.

"Of course, you're my cousin that Headmaster was talking about last night! Let me sign in in class then we can go to his office, 'kay?" asks Yuki, recognizing Kagome.

"That's fine, shall we go?"says Kagome, holding her hand toward the door.

"Sure," says Yuki, walking toward the door and letting Kagome follow her.

Kagome and Yuki walk to a door and Yuki walks in. Kagome stands outside the door and sniffs the air. There are a lot of smells and scents in the air. But, Kagome can smell Yuki's spicy cherry blossom scent the strongest, which was strange, because she thought she would not smell such an oxymoron smell. She can also smell a slightly faint icy scent and realizes that someone is a vampire in the Day Class. When Kagome widens her eyes at the icy scent, Yuki comes out.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asks Yuki, looking quite shocked.

"Nothing, just realized something interesting about this school, that's all," says Kagome, an icy mask on her face, something that would rival Sesshomaru's own icy mask.

"Okay, I told my teacher I'm escorting a new student to Headmaster's office. So now we can go," says Yuki, looking slightly convinced.

Kagome and Yuki walk to the Headmaster's office and talk about a few people; the silver-haired man, whose name is Zero Kiryu, and Kaname Kuran. They discussed the meaning of love. They then reached the door to the office. They knocked then entered. As soon as they walked in, Kagome had to cover her sensitive ears because Kain had screeched her name.

"Uncle Kain, can you keep it down? Remember the reason why I was adopted into the Taisho family? I'd like to keep my hearing this year," demands Kagome, while covering her almost pointy ears.

"I'm sorry, it's been way too long since you last visited with my imouto and your otouto," says Kain, tears streaming down his face remembering his little sister and his nephew.

"Don't say that, I've been trying not to break down whenever someone mentions them. But, now even though it's been years since their deaths, it still kinda hurts," says Kagome, closing her eyes and sighing.

"I feel terrible for mentioning that, can you forgive your beloved uncle?" asks Kain, tears pouring down his face.

"If you promise not to make me lose control on myself, then yes, i forgive you, uncle," says Kagome, snapping open her sapphire eyes and stares coldly at Headmaster.

"I-I-I-I p-p-promise, K-K-Kags!" stutters Headmaster, shivering from the cold stare, it was scarier than Zero's glares.

"Okay, now I need my schedule, Night Class uniform, and a key to the farthest room away from all the icy scented vampires, I'll be all set to start classes tonight," says Kagome, smiling widely, completely emotional 360 degrees.

"Of course, let me get those and you can change in the next room. Here you go, your schedule, uniform and key to the farthest room in the Moon Dormitory. When you get back in here, Yuki will show you the classrooms that you will use and then take you to the dorm, that alright?" asks Headmaster, handing Kagome a piece of paper, a white uniform and a golden key with numbers on it.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right back," says Kagome, grabbing everything and walks to the room Kain indicated.

She goes into the room and starts stripping. After she takes her clothes off, she puts on the white outfit she was given. Once it was on, she walks to a mirror and looks at herself. The white uniform clashes with her long dark hair and her slightly tan skin looks tanner against the pure white clothes. She walks out tying the key to a black ribbon to tie it around her neck like a necklace. When Yuki, Kain and Zero, who arrived when Kagome was changing, saw Kagome, all gasped except Zero who only narrowed his eyes. He wasn't happy with another Night Class student.

"Oh, Kagome, you look just amazing, don't you think so, Zero? Doesn't she look very beautiful?" asks Yuki, looking at Zero.

"Why is the new student a Night Class student? She don't even smell like a vampire. What would happen if the Night Class attacks her? demands Zero, looking very pissed off.

"Kagome, will you explain to these two about your family secret? it may or may not help Zero understand why you are going to the Night Class," says Kain, sighing.

"Very well, uncle. Yuki, Zero, my family and I have a secret which no ningens know, except uncle. My adopted aniki is the head and donor for me and my niece. Me and my family are youkai. but, my niece, Rin, and I are ningens with youkai abilities and traits. My aniki, who is Sesshomaru Taisho, is also lord of the Western Lands and his family's crest is a crescent moon. All moons have different colors, depending on the personality of the person who has it. My aniki's is indigo and on his forehead and is the darkest. Mine is deep gold and on the side of my neck and is the next dark. My niece's is yellow and is right below her right eye and is the faintest. The reason why I told uncle not to make me lose control is because inside every youkai is a inner beast that represents our basest instincts. Everyone has them, whether they are ningen, youkai or vampire. ningens mostly don't know they have one until they are threatened or have great pleasure upon them. Youkai know and realize theirs and most give theirs names to separate from them. Vampires have them as well, Level-D's are completely basic emotions and actions, they are one with their beasts. I have little control on my beast. I have named my beast Tsukiyo. Any questions for me?" explains Kagome, looking and Zero's pissed off and Yuki's Shocked faces.

"Yeah, how many of you _beasts_ are left?" spits Zero, looking more pissed than Inuyasha facing Sesshomaru in the past.

"Many youkai are still alive because we live for a long time, almost longer than vampires do. Most are really rich and have more manners than you do in your lifetime. We also don't like being called beasts, its really rude and down right stupid to call someone a beast. Do I call you a disgrace for being a turned vampire? No, so don't prejudge people you haven't met or I will lose what control I have on Tsukiyo and she is not really patient on killing her prey. There are absolutely no youkai left that are controlled by their inner beasts. Most youkai live quite comfortable lifes, well...mostly comfortable lifes. They work a lot because they don't have need to sleep every night like most creatures do, only once a week at most," says Kagome, going from mad to stuck up to pissed off to thoughtful.

"Kagome, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, saying you were a beast. He has a severe distrust against anything that's not ningen, he's a vampire hunter, even though he is turning into his enemy slowly," says Kain, standing next to Kagome, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That does not give him the right to insult me, my family, my friends and my race! He has never met a youkai til he met me! Sorry for being upset for the prejudice against me!" yells Kagome, pointing to Zero while looking at Kain.

"Kagome, should we start our tour of the school, or do you want to go straight to the dorm to settle down?" asks Yuki, looking at Kagome.

"Let's start the tour so I won't have to smell the icy scent associated with vampires," says Kagome, looking at Zero in hatred and disgust.

Yuki led her out the door and to the Night Class classrooms and showed her the library, which made Kagome extremely happier than when she started it. Yuki also showed where the bathrooms were and then showed her the Sun Dormitory and then took her to the Moon Dormitory.

"Kagome, why do you have to be in the Night Class?" asks Yuki, looking much like a cat looking at a new toy.

"So that during the day I may train and learn more skills as a woman with many skills," says Kagome, looking at Yuki out of the corner of her eyes.

"You're a woman with many skills? how many skills do you have and what are they?" asks Yuki, looking at Kagome with wide eyes.

"This would be my sixth skill. My other ones are miko, inuyoukai, kitsune youkai, youkai taijia, and neko youkai. My friends taught me everything that I know with battle skills. When I finish a skill, I was given things that each skill required," says Kagome, looking at the night sky," It's very beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Oh! Yes, it is very pretty tonight. Let me explain to the Night Class about you. Is it allowed to tell the Night Class about you being youkai?" asks Yuki, first looking at the sky, then to Kagome.

"No, just tell them I'm neither ningen nor vampire, just something they may never try to figure out," says Kagome.

After that sentence, they arrived at the Moon Dormitory. They walked up to the very large doors and knocked. About a few seconds later, the door was opened. A man with medium blonde hair covering his sea green eyes. He was almost as tall as Zero, give or take a few inches. He was wearing a beige pullover and brown slacks with dark brown loafers.

"Yuki! What a surprise! Are you here to see Kaname?" he asks, looking very surprised, then saw Kagome and was flabbergasted.

"No, I'm showing your new classmate around. May we come in?" says Yuki, indicating Kagome beside her.

"Yes, yes, of course you can come in. Let me get everyone then," says the blonde man.

"Thank you, Ichijo(AN: Kagome finally met Ichijo!) We will wait here, then," says Yuki, walking in with Kagome following silently.

Ichijo closed the door behind Kagome and ran up the stairs. A few minutes later, people started coming down the stairs. They all sat around Yuki and Kagome.

"Okay, this is Kagome Higarashi-Taisho and your new classmate. Just to let you know she is neither ningen nor vampire and you may not try to find out, the consequences might not be good," says Yuki, flushing under the stares of the vampires.

"What do you mean `the consequences might not be good'?" asks a man with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"It means that even if you have a special ability, I will kill you swiftly and painless. It does not matter what species you are or rank," says Kagome, coldly.

"Kagome, try not to be too harsh. These students are disciplined only by Kaname Kuran here, " says Yuki, pointing to a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yuki, you are too kind and modest. And you never introduced everyone around us," says Kaname, pointing to everyone.

"Oh, yeah. This is Kaname Kuran and this is Aido Hanabusa," says Yuki pointing to Kaname, who nods his head, and to the man with blonde hair and blue eyes," this is Kain Akatsuki," pointing to man with deep orange hair and green eyes," this is Ruka Souen," pointing to a woman with waist-length lavender hair and deep purple eyes," this is Takuma Ichijo," pointing to the man with blonde hair and sea green eyes," and this is Seiren," pointing to a woman standing behind Kaname with light brown hair that is chin-length with a strand that is longer tied with two dark blue beads and hazel eyes.

"Hello," they all say except for Seiren who nods her head.

"Hello, I have a few things to say. My schedule will not be the same as yours. No one is to bother me and my blood will instantly kill you, because I'm not vampire, ningen, nor hanyou," says Kagome, looking at everyone.

"What do you mean by hanyou?" asks Kain, looking at Kagome.

"A hanyou is either half-vampire and half-ningen, or half what I am and half-ningen. The second choice is normally shunned by either side of the hanyou," explains Kagome, looking bored,"Can I go? I'm quite tired from staying awake for more than 48 hours," looking at Yuki.

"Of course you can go. Everyone has to go back to sleep anyway," says Yuki, sweeping her hand around her.

"Yes, Takuma woke us up, you will meet the two, who are out modeling at the moment, in a little while. Yuki, you may go to your last few classes," says Kaname, looking softly at Yuki.

`Hmmm...Looks like Kaname loves Yuki. Also Yuki loves Kaname. While Yuki's scent is spicy cherry blossoms, Kaname's is sweet cinnamon scented. Their child will have the most unusual scent I will ever smell. I can smell Kaname's love for Yuki, it's very strong, almost stronger than the other scents,' thinks Kagome, slightly happy for Yuki and Kaname.

"Okay, Kaname, bye Kagome. See you in a bit," says Yuki, standing up and leaving.

"Bye, Yuki!" yells Kagome, waving.

"Good night everyone. I will see you later," says Kagome, standing up and grabbing her bags.

"leave them, Kagome. Our maid will get them for you. Just go to your room," says Kaname, waving his hand.

"No, I may be rich, but I'm able to carry them," says Kagome, looking distrustful and mad.

"Very well, carry them to your room. We'll see you when it is time for class," says Kaname, sighing.

Kagome collects her things and starts walking up the stairs and down the hall. She keeps walking until she reaches room 529. She used the key and walks in her room. It is deep red with black finishes. The four-poster bed is deep blue with pale blue designs. The curtains are black with dark pink rose vines climbing up them. There is a pale wooden table with chairs on one side of the room. The bed is very large and dominates one wall. The carpet is purple and one of the walls is dominated by bookshelves already full of books. Next to the table, there are two doors. One leads to an ivory decorated bathroom and the other leads to a apricot walk-in-closet with a peach dresser at the end.

"Not as good as the back home, but it is very nice," says Kagome, walking around.

she puts her clothes in the closet and climbs onto the large bed and takes a nap.

WOW! 2,878 words! That;s my longest chapter I've ever done! thank you everyone who has reviewed and please no flames...they make me sad and angry that someone would do that.

ttyl! til the next installment of Kagome at Academy!


	4. SESSHOMARU ARRIVES!

_Tenshi here! ive finally found time to update my stories. ive been busy with working and helping family with things. heres the next installment of Kagome at Academy! XD_

_Disclaimer: i do not own any characters, they belong to their respected owners. if i did own them, i would make zero fall for yuki and vise versa._

A few hours later, Kagome wakes up and goes to the bathroom. She takes a quick shower and dresses in the white uniform. She brushes her teeth and her long hair. She was deciding what to do with her hair when there was a knock at the door.

"COME IN!" yells Kagome, walking into her room and putting her calf-length, midnight black hair into a high ponytail.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Kaname wishes to speak with you before classes start," says a maid, stepping in and standing by the door.

"Wait one minute, I'll be ready in a little bit," says Kagome, walking to a deep red vanity table to put on silver eyeshadow, koal black eyeliner and mascara to highlight her deep blue eyes with gold specks. (AN: I decided I had to add some gold to her eyes to make her more related to Sesshomaru...BACK TO THE STORY!) She adds foundation and rosy lip gloss to her full lips.

"Okay, lead the way to Kuran's room," says Kagome, grabbing her pale grey messenger bag with a dark grey crescent moon on the flap and opening the door.

The maid leads Kagome to a door, that was like her own but with a forest design on it, and knocked.

"Lord Kaname, here is Lady Kagome as you wished," says the maid , opening the door for Kagome to walk in.

"Thank you, you may close the door as you leave," says Kaname, closing a novel that he was browsing, waiting for the maid to come back with Kagome.

Kaname's room was like Kagome's room, only the bed was deep red with black cross designs and the curtains were pitch black with grey lightning bolts going vertical on them. The bathroom was blue colors, which means that the tiles were pale blue and the walls were a deep blue while the shower and toilet was a vibrant blue. The closet was green tones, the floor was a deep forest green while the walls were olive green, the dresser at the end was a florescent green.

"Kagome, no one knows what you are. i was wondering if you would tell me what is your family's secret and why no one knows it," says Kaname, looking curious with his eyes glinting.

"No...I've been told by my aniki that no one is to know my family's secrets. If I find out that you tried to search for them, I wont hesitate to kill you where you stand when I find you, my cousin won't be able to stop me. No one tells me what to do, only aniki," says Kagome, with a icy glare in her eyes at Kaname.

"What is so terrible about your secret? Is it a curse? A blessing? Please, tell me, it cannot be as terrible as it sounds," pleads Kaname.

"I consider it a blessing, for I'm able to live my life as I want. I will tell you one thing about it-It is more powerful than pureblood vampires, like yourself and Yuki," says Kagome, looking bored.

"How did you find about Yuki? No one except a few know about that!" demands Kaname, looking furious.

"No worries, I haven't told her about it. My senses are highly sensitive, my nose could smell her natural smell, which has the smell of suppressed powers. Her natural smell is similar to your own. Hers is a spicy cherry blossom while yours is a sweet cinnamon smell. I connected two and two and guessed right. Shall we start heading to class? The Day Class should be finishing their last class," says Kagome, heading toward the door.

Kagome and Kaname walked down to the foyer where a few of the Night Class was waiting. There were two that Kagome has yet to meet. The girl was about her height, which was five feet and two inches, with blonde hair in pigtails with ribbons and light grey eyes. The boy was around Kaname's height, which was six feet and two inches, with spiky maroon hair and deep blue eyes.

"Kagome these two are the models, Senri Shiki and Rima Touya. Shiki and Rima, this is Kagome Higarashi-Taisho. She is our new classmate. She will be with us for a while," says Kaname, sounding formal.

"Hello," says Rima, faintly.

"Good evening," says Shiki, boredly.

"Good evening. Like I said before when you were not here, I'm not a vampire nor a human and you cannot try to find out or I'll kill you by many different ways," says Kagome, bowing and looking serious.

"Why do we are?" asks Rima, slightly bored and still faintly.

"Just warning you for the future, same as everyone else," says Kagome, to everyone who came while Kagome was warning Rima and Shiki.

Kagome walks to the door and opens it, walking out it. Everyone follows her swinging hair.

"God, her hair is freakishly long! Longer than yours, Ruka and darker than yours, President, with those strange streaks.(AN: she has silver streaks along with the gold specks from the adoption from Sesshomaru)," exclaims Aido, shock spread across his face.

"I bet it's extensions," huffs Ruka, whose own hair reaches her waist.

"No, it's completely real, the maid who brought her to my room earlier told me so," says Kaname, watching Kagome.

"You know, I can hear you from up here, I may be more human than you, does not mean I have inferior senses than you. My senses are more sensitive than your own," says Kagome, tilting her head to the side to glare at everyone behind her.

"EEEP! She's scary!" yelps Aido, jumping slightly.

"No, just have highly-sensitized senses, Hanabusa! You can't blame me for being what I am!" yells Kagome, waiting at the Moon Dorm gate.

Everyone catches up with her and a few seconds later, the gates creak open. As soon as the gates open, there was girlish screams and a whistle. As Kagome walked out, there was a lot of Day Class girls on both sides of the gate, trying to get close, but being stopped by Zero's threats or Yuki's whistle or staff. With her sensitive, barely-pointed ears, Kagome started hearing whispers,

"Who's she? Do you see how long her hair is? She's beautiful, do you know her name? I bet she thinks she's all that, like Ruka does."

"Everyone, shut the hell up! Get back to the dorms now, before I loose it!" yells Kagome, pissed because of the whispers, while the girls "eep!" and run back the the Sun Dorms.

"Thanks, Kagome. Don't let what they say get to you. They're jealous of you. Better head to class," says Yuki, looking relieved.

"That's okay, I've heard worse. They just get on my nerves with what they whisper about me. Bye, and Aido, stay here or you will get hurt, by me," says Kagome bowing and looking at Aido, who was trying to slip into the woods with Kain following.

"That's the first time that you've said my name," says Aido, astonished.

"Yeah, don't get excited. Now get in front of me so I can watch over you," says Kagome, pointing in front of her.

"Hey, President, can she do that to me? Aren't you the President of the Moon Dorm?" asks Aido, looking at Kaname.

"Just listen to her, Aido. Although I'm curious to see how she acts when she's angry, you best listen to her," says Kaname, tilting his head, looking curious.

"Very well, president. Hey, Kagome, what happens when you get angry?" asks Aido, walking ahead of Kagome.

"Something you do not wish to know...or see. It's nothing exciting to see," says Kagome, softly, looking distraught and thoughtful.

"What do you mean? have you done something you regret?" asks Aido, looking at Kagome's strange expression.

"Nothing, you need not worry about it. Only I must," says Kagome, the icy mask on her face.

By now, they reached the classroom. They go inside and sit at their regular spots. Kagome managed to get away from the very strong icy smells and sit in peace within her own bubble...literally. Everyone sits in their respected seats and then the teacher, Mr. Sounga, came in. He walked up to the front, while Kagome was destroying her bubble while blocking her sense of smell to save herself from fainting, and looked bored at the class.

"Who's this? A new student? What's your name, madame?" asks Mr. Sounga, looking at Kagome.

"My name is Kagome Higarashi-Taisho. I'm from Western Tokyo. I'm also not a vampire nor a human or a mixture of the two. You must not try to find out, or you'll not survive," says Kagome, the icy mask still on her face.

"V-v-very w-well. W-w-welcome to Cross Academy's Night Class. I hope you will have fun while here with us," stuttering slightly, says Mr. Sounga, looking surprised.

"I'm not going to be here a lot, so can you make a folder to put the homework for the days I'm not in here?" asks Kagome, tilting her head, making some of the guys blushing from the cuteness of the look.

"Sure, let's start class. Today we will be talking about the..." says Mr. Sounga, looking around.

The rest of the night was classes about the vampire history as well as normal classes like math and science. Kagome had most of the stuff before, just not vampire history. She had difficultly in the beginning, because she was not here in the first half of the school year, so she spent her free period catching up with the history with Sounga helping. During a class that was doing something she already did, she wrote down the abilities she had. They were telepathy, plant control, white acidic whip, gold fox fire, poison touch, hypnosis, barriers, purification, speed and strength. She thought that she had too many, and she is still getting more with every mastering of the abilities. Then it was time to head back to the dorm. She grabs her things and puts them back inside her messenger bag and follows everyone back to the dorm. When outside, she sees the start of a sunrise. Kagome follows everyone inside the dorm and head to her room. She takes off her uniform and changes into dark blue capris and a silver-grey tank-top. She then took her dark hair out of the ponytail and brushed it til it shone. She then braids it into a tail down her spinal column and puts a golden ribbon on the end. She went out the door and bumped into Ichijo.

"Kagome! Are you okay? Here, let me help you up," says Ichijo, putting a hand out.

"You can't touch me. If you do, you'll die, quickly and painfully," says Kagome, getting up without help.

"Why? Is there something wrong with your hands or mine?" asks Ichijo, looking upset.

"It's mine. It's one of the abilities I have. Aniki and I call it Poison Touch. My hands glow sightly green when its active. Its one of the newer abilities I've gained. It's kinda hard to control. My control is like Hanabusa's control on his emotions. Kinda hard to have control on it," explains Kagome, her hands starting to glow green.'

"That's kind of a gross color, but it's a cool ability. Mine's are hypnosis and swordsmanship," says Ichijo, looking slightly happy.

"That's funny, another of my abilities is hypnosis. It's one of my first ones that I got. I think that I too many," says Kagome, looking surprised , then bored.

"Too many what?" asks Ichijo, already guessing the answer.

"Abilities, I have telepathy, plant control, white acidic whip, golden fire, poison touch, hypnosis, barriers, purification powers, speed and strength. Most of my abilities I had to learn to use. Some of my friends back home taught me how to fight and protect. I know swordsmanship, archery, dagger and sutra throwing. Plus a fighting style no longer being taught," says Kagome, looking extremely bored.

"That's more than Kaname!" says Ichijo, looking very shocked.

"My aniki, Sesshomaru Taisho, has more than me. Do you wish to see one of my abilities?" asks Kagome, looking into his sea green eyes.

"Can I choose the one you show? Mind if we go outside?" asks Ichijo.

"Very well, you can choose and let's head outside," says Kagome, starting to walk down the hall to the front door.

They walked down the stairs and out the door. Ichijo led the way to a clearing in the middle of the forest near the school.

"This is my secret clearing. Nobody except for us two, knows where it is. Can you show me your acidic whip? I've never heard about an acidic whip. Senri has the ability to make his blood into a whip, is yours similar to his?" asks Ichijo, tilting his head, making Kagome unnoticeably blush at the cuteness of his expression.

"No, my whip is pure acid energy. Like this," says Kagome, holding her arm straight out in front of her, like she was pointing at Ichijo, her fingers together, and glowing white.

She started twirling and a white line started appearing around her. It started going further away from her that Ichijo had to crouch on the ground to avoid getting hit by it. Kagome is a blue and silver blur by now, twirling so fast. Ichijo was staring with wonder at what the whip was doing to the trees circling the clearing. The trees started melting at the middle of their trunks. Kagome stopped with her braid swinging around her head. Her face was slightly amused at the look on Ichijo's face. Then shock was on her face, looking beyond Ichijo's shoulder. He turned and was a large cream-colored cat. It had a black crescent moon on its forehead and red, narrowed eyes. The ears were completely black and the two tails were black tipped and were swishing angrily. the black paws had flames around them. The cat was growling at Ichijo.

"Kilala? Is that you?" whispers Kagome, with tears collected in her large eyes.

Kagome runs to it, but stopped when it started growling louder.

"Kilala, its me, Kagome. Remember? Sango's adopted sister?" asks Kagome, with tears flowing down her face with sadness visible in her blue eyes.

The cat looked at her and sniffed toward her. It's eyes widened and ran up to her. It started rubbing it's head against her chest while purring loudly.

"Kilala, you're going to make me fall over! Hahahahahahaha! I've missed you, too! Have you grown since I last saw you?" asks Kagome, rubbing Kilala on the head, making her purr louder than before.

Kilala nods her large head and looks at Kagome with love, respect and devotion in her large blood-hued eyes.

"Kilala, this is Takuma Ichijo, one of my classmates. Ichijo, this is Kilala, an old companion from years ago. She was the companion of my adopted sister, who is no longer alive," says Kagome, looking at Ichijo, "Kilala, can you change to travel form?"

Kilala nods and flames appeared around and died. Next to Kagome was a cream kitten with twin, black-tipped tails. She jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and rubbed against her cheek.

"Kilala is a special cat. As you can tell, she has two tails, red eyes and the marking on her forehead. She is one of a kind, there are no others like her," says Kagome, rubbing Kilala's head.

"There are cats that have sensitive noses, so they can smell our icy scents. I think that's why Kilala growled at me and you. You have been around us to get our icy scent on you, though your scent is very sweet. Kinda like jasmines or roses, something floral," says Ichijo, tilting his head, making Kagome blush again, only Kilala saw it though.

"Kilala hasn't been around me for years, so she hasn't seen me change over the years, that's all," says Kagome, walking toward the school.

"If you think so, then that's it," says Ichijo, shrugging and following her.

"RACE YOU!" yells Kagome, running with one of Kilala's tails wrapped around her neck.

Ichijo chuckling, runs after her. Kagome was laughing ahead of him. She glanced back at him and the smile was all the warning he got before she took off. He started sprinting and when he reached the dorm, Kagome was sitting on the sofa, rubbing Kilala's head, soothing her because she was growling at Ruka who was watering the roses around the room. Ruka was glaring at Kagome.

"Why is that _thing_ growling at me?" asks Ruka, a disgusted look on her face.

"**Kilala,** is a special cat and she has a very sensitive nose, so she smells your very icy smell. Plus, she don't know you, only my friends, family, myself and Ichijo," states Kagome coldly.

"Kagome, you are really fast! That's cheating, you know!" says Ichijo, sitting on the sofa opposite of Kagome.

"No, I used my fastest speed, which is faster than my aniki's. For the moment, until my niece finishes her training and races me, I'm the fastest in my family," says Kagome, soothing Kilala with comforting rubs.

"Wow, does your aniki have an acid whip like you?" asks Ichijo, eyes wide.

"You've got a whip? I bet its a copy of Senri's blood whip," sneers Ruka, a snobbish look on her pretty face.

"No, my dear aniki, Sesshomaru Taisho, has a deadly poison whip that is green. Ruka, my whip is a white acidic whip, not a red blood whip," says Kagome, holding up a white, glowing hand," Do you want to help me develop an ability, I wanted to try out? I'll call it 'Acid Daggers."

"No, thank you. I would rather not have acid in my body," says Ruka, walking away.

"Oh well, there goes your chance to have a very potent ability against Kuran's uncle," sighs Kagome, examining her nails, while Ruka and Ichijo look at her in shock.

"How do you know about Rido? Only certain people know about him still being alive," says Ichijo, overcoming the shock quickly.

"On my way here from home, I read files on everyone of you. I know that there are a few vampires in this class that element or something else as an ability. Hanabusa, Kain, Senri, Kuran, and Touya. There is yourself that excels at swordsmanship and Sounga who is a master scythe user. Myself, excels in many ways, including swordsmanship, archery, and dagger usage. I also have a lot of weopons that i have on a charm bracelet in my rooms," explains Kagome, grabbing Kilala and heading toward the stairs," Good night Ruka, Ichijo and Hanabusa. I've known you've been there, hiding on the top of the stairs. Leave me alone or die by my whip!"

"EEEPPP! SOORRRYYY! I'LL TRY!" yelps Aido, scrambling away.

"You better or else!" yells Kagome.

Kagome walks to her rooms and closes and locks her door. She puts Kilala on her bed and heads toward the bathroom. She strips and takes a shower. When she is done, she wraps herself in a golden towel and walks to her closet. She puts on undergarments and a golden tank-top and a silver shorts.

"Kilala, you can assume human form, I put a barrier around my rooms when i arrived here, so no one can hear us," says Kagome, blow-drying her hair.

Kilala starts to glow a deep red that grows in height and then fades. In Kilala's cat form place was a young woman around twenty sitting cross-legged on the bed. She has shoulder-length, tawny, bobbed, spiky hair and red eyes. She is wearing a knee-length sundress that is black with silver-grey stars scattered on it. Her tan forehead still has the black crescent moon on it and still contains her two cream-colored, black-tipped tails.

"Kagome, it's been too long. Lord Sesshomaru sent me to tell you that within the day, he will arrive here to tell you something he has recently found in person," says Kilala's husky voice that is a man's wet dream voice.

"Aniki's coming? Wow...Normally he makes me come home to tell me something. Can I have a hug?" asks Kagome, opening her arms.

Kilala sprang off the bed into Kagome's arms and wrapped her own around her waist. They stay like that for a while until they heard and knock on the door. Kagome and Kilala both jumped at the sound.

"Come in, quick, Kilala, go back to your kitten form," says kagome, while Kilala glows red then fades, showing her kitten form.

"My lady, Lord Kaname has requested your presence along with your companion," says a maid, bowing.

"Thank you, lead the way," says Kagome, grabbing a silver robe and puts it on over her sleeping clothes.

The maid led Kagome and Kilala to Kaname's room._ Knock, knock._

"Lord Kaname, Lady Kagome and her companion as you have summoned," says the maid, opening the door and allowing them to enter before closing it.

"Thank you, you may go. Kagome, who is your companion?" asks Kaname, tilting his head with a blank face.

"This is Kilala, my sister's companion that she always had until she died from unnatural causes. Kilala stayed with me and my family. But, a few weeks ago, she disappeared, aniki wouldn't let me go and look for her because I had to finish training. I recently found her when i was in the forest with Ichijo," says Kagome, petting Kilala who was purring contently.

"So, will she be staying with you, then? Not many of us have pets if not have any. What does she eat? The maids will need something to feed her. Can you tell me what she eats?," says Kaname, tilting his head toward Kilala, who tensed.

"No, you wouldn't like it if I told you. Only I knows what Kilala eats. I only need permission to leave the grounds for personal reasons," says Kagome, soothing Kilala.

"Can you not find what you need on campus?" asks Kaname, genuinely curious.

"No, what I and Kilala need are out of the premises. I would appreciate it if you gave everyone the day off tomorrow so that no one is suspicious as to why I'm not on grounds. No one is to follow me, if they do, they are dead," says Kagome, venom in the last sentence.

"Very well, as it occurs, we will have a special guest tomorrow anyway, a Sesshomaru Taisho. A relation of yours?" asks Kaname, looking at a piece of paper.

"That's the reason why I will not be on grounds. Aniki needs to speak with me about something and I need to get Kilala the neccessities," says Kagome, sweetly.

"Very well, good night," says Kaname, silently telling Kagome they're done talking.

"Good night, Kuran," says Kagome, walking out the door with Kilala following.

Kagome and Kilala get to Kagome's room and sit on the bed. Kilala is surrounded by a red glow and her human form is laying across the foot of the bed.

"So that's Kaname Kuran, pureblood vampire, one of the few left. There's another here, right?" asks Kilala, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, Yuki Cross, my cousin. She is a surpressed pureblood vampire and is Kuran's younger sister and fiance. Juri Kuran, their mother, sealed her powers, blood and five years of memory away, so that Rido Kuran, their uncle and her brother, wouldn't kill her for her blood. He killed their parents, his brother and sister, to get Yuki, only to be killed by Kuran. Yuki's seal is broken when a pureblood or real vampire, not one like Zero, bites her, everything is returned and she is a vampire once again," says Kagome, eyes clouding over.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak about that as well, let's go to sleep. We'll need it," says Kilala, glowing red then her demon form is curled next to Kagome's stomache.

"Good...night..." says Kagome, sleepily.

-  
_next day _

Kagome wakes up to pounding on her door.

"KAGOME! ARE YOU UP YET?" yells Aido, still pounding.

Kagome gets off the bed, around Kilala and stumbles to the door, opening it.

"I am now, Hanabusa. What the hell do you want?" says Kagome, glaring at him.

"P-p-president w-w-wanted m-me t-to f-f-fetch y-y-you. S-s-someone's h-h-h-here t-t-to s-see y-y-you a-a-and h-h-he's i-i-m-mpatient," stutters Aido, backing away from Kagome's anger.

"Give me a moment, then we can go," says Kagome, taking deep breathes.

Kagome closes the door without waiting for an answer. She walks to her closet and takes off her clothes. She grabs a dark blue tank-top that says _ANGEL_ in gold glitter, and dark wash, skinny jeans. She puts them on and adds a black sweatshirt that zips, a silver belt that shines, and black knee-high wedge boots. She quickly brushes her hair and braids it. She walks out of the closet to see Kilala watching her with amusement dancing in her eyes. Kagome quickly puts on foundation, silver-grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner, sparkly mascara and sparkly lip gloss.

"There's nothing funny about looking nice, it's been drilled into me to represent our family properly," says Kagome, looking at Kilala.

'Sorry, it's been a while to watch someone pretty themselves up for a stroll,' says Kilala, telepathically.

"That does not matter, Aniki and I are going to talk about something and someone," says Kagome.

Kagome picks up Kilala off the bed and walks to the door. Aido was still there and had a confused look on his face.

"Who were you talking to?" asks Aido, really confused to hear a one-sided confersation through the door.

"Kilala, she is a really special cat, as you can see," says Kagome, fondly petting Kilala," Let's go, Kuran does not wait for anyone, not even myself who is higher ranked than he is."

"Huh? Higher ranked than President?" asks Aido, still really confused.

"Nevermind. Forget I said that. Just mumbling, so don't mind me," says Kagome, waving her hand.

They start walking toward the entrance way/living room. There they saw Kaname talking to a man with long silver hair in a ponytail, golden eyes, and a black silk shirt and black designer jeans.

"ANIKI! I MISSED YOU! Though it's only been a couple days since I've seen last, but still," says Kagome, running up to him and hugging him, while his arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Kagome, how much trouble have you caused so far? Nothing better be broken so that I have to fix it," says Sesshomaru, eyes faintly softening.

"Aniki, how could you be so cruel? I'm not totally trouble-making, that's Rin! Can we go, yet? I'm hungry and Kilala needs things, PLEASE?" asks Kagome, leaning back to show a squished Kilala.

'You two keep hugging and I'm going to become a demon pancake!' says Kilala, trying to crawl out of between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"OOOPPPSS! Sorry, Kilala!" says Kagome, stepping back to let Kilala to breathe.

Kilala glares at Kagome for forgetting her in Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, let's go before someone gets too interested," says Sesshomaru, glaring at Aido, who was shaking.

"Can we stop at Headmasters first? I want to tell Yuki something," says Kagome, picking up Kilala.

"Very well, be quick though, we have places to go," says Sesshomaru, heading toward the door with Kagome following.

Kagome leads the way to Headmaster's private house and knocks on the door. Zero opens the door.

"What do you want, beast?" says Zero, narrowing his eyes.

"Watch it, halfling. You do not speak to her that way or loose your life," orders Sesshomaru, with anger glinting in his eyes.

"Aniki, control your inner. Zero, is Yuki here? I have need to speak with her about something very important about this school," says Kagome, coldly with an icy face.

"Yes, stay here,"says Zero, starting to close the door.

"No, I will come inside with my family and get her myself, understood, weakling?" states Kagome, stopping the door with her small hand.

"Never call me a weakling, monster. It will be the last thing you say. Come in," says Zero, glaring at Kagome.

"Don't you dare call her that! she is higher than you and can control her inner self! Unlike yourself who cannot control the urge to drink blood and must drink from the one person who is like Kagome in everyway," says Sesshomaru, pinning Zero to a wall, snarling angrily.

"Sesshomaru, let him go, he cannot control what is simple for Kuran and all others because he was changed into what he is. put him down and stop snarling, it is not something you normally would do," says Kagome, walking by toward Yuki's room.

Sesshomaru growled one last time and dropped him. He then started following Kagome who was following Yuki's scent to her room. She knocks.

"Yuki, it's Kagome, can I come in? I wish to speak to you," says Kagome, to the door.

Yuki opens the door, surprised to see Kagome and a silver-haired man glaring at Zero's door, standing behind her. She also saw a cream cat with two tails and red eyes narrowed at Zero's door like the silver-haired man was doing.

"Kagome! Who are these two? What an adorable cat! Let's go the living room, there's more room there than in my room," says Yuki, coming out of her room and closing her door.

Yuki led the way the room. The walls were cream-colored and the carpet was golden-colored. There was two couches and a low table between them. The couches were brown fabric, with green pillows on them. The table was golden brown wood. There was pictures all over the four walls of Yuki and Zero starting when Yuki was five years old and Zero was twelve. Yuki sat on one of the couches and Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on the other couch.

"Yuki, the one sitting next to me is my aniki, Sesshomaru Taisho, and the cat is my old companion, Kilala. Aniki, Kilala, this is Yuki Cross, the one I told you about last night. Kilala is a fire neko demon," says Kagome, pointing to Sesshomaru and Kilala.

"Hello, what brings you three here?" asks Yuki, waving hello to Sesshomaru who just nodded his head.

"I merely wished to tell you that the school is in danger in the near future. Do not tell anyone, but if someone demands you to tell them what you are hiding, make sure that you completely trust them before telling them, Kuran is one that you do it with," says Kagome, leaning against the back of the couch, petting Kilala.

"Could I tell Headmaster and Zero? They matter as much as I do," asks Yuki, looking at Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Only until they really ask, then you may tell them," says Kagome, getting a really angry aura coming toward them and then stopping in the doorway.

Kagome turns toward the doorway and gasps. There standing in the doorway was Kaname Kuran. His face looked really pissed and his aura was completely black from anger.

"OH, Shit! You heard, didn't you?" asks Kagome, paling because he was almost as scary as Sesshomaru when he was pissed.

"When was I going to be told of this? Why tell Yuki something as terrible as this and not me?" asks Kaname, looking at Kagome.

"I told Yuki because the danger was focused on her and that she could tell if someone demand that she tells them her major secret that makes her act differently than she normally would," says Kagome, standing up with Sesshomaru following and growling at Kaname," Knock it off, Sesshou! He's only angry! You don't have to growl at everyone who shows anger at me! I can take care of myself!

"Sorry, blame the icy smell of him, imouto. It hurt my sensitive nose, and I know that you can take care of yourself. It's an old habit I've yet to break from years of taking care of you and Rin," says Sesshomaru, eyes darkening to a burnished gold from remembering how she came to his care.

"I know you care for me. Yuki, we must leave for we have things to take care of. Good bye Yuki and Kuran," says Kagome, nodding her head at them, Kaname had moved to next to Yuki to talk to her about the secret.

they walked to a waiting limo and get in. The driver started going toward town. The ride was mostly silent except Kilala who purring from Kagome's petting.

'God, I've missed your massages, Kagome! They are sooo relaxing,' purrs Kilala, eyes closing to red slits.

"Why did you come? I would of thought you would stay with Sango and Miroku's descendants. Not that I didn't miss you terribly," says Kagome, looking at Kilala.

'I went to visit you a couple of days ago, only to find that you were at the school, and Sesshomaru sent me to you with a message,' says Kilala, looking at Kagome, then Sesshomaru, then back.

"Sesshomaru, what did you find that you had to tell me right away? I was going to have my first day of training today with uncle," says Kagome, looking at him.

"Only that Rido seeks to destroy Yuki and everyone at Cross Academy, but mostly the vampires there. Kuran is not actually Yuki's brother, he is actually someone who started the whole line of Kuran royalty. Rido took the soul out of Yuki's brother and put in Kaname's. He must break Yuki's seal soon, before three months time," says Sesshomaru, glancing at Kagome.

"Why must it be three? Why not two?" asks Kagome, looking confused.

"In three months, Rido's true body will be complete and he will come and get Yuki," says Sesshomaru, getting out of the car.

Kagome followed after Kilala changed into her human form without her tails, markings and red eyes to a human woman with blonde hair and black eyes. They sat at an empty table and ordered. Kagome ordered oden and rice, Sesshomaru ordered steak, rice and tea, and kilala ordered sushi,rice and tea. They sat in comfortable silence, with the rest of the restaurant as a background noise, while waiting for their meals to come.

"Kagome, Rido must not get Yuki. You must teach her one of the skills that you have mastered. Also tell Kuran to awaken her blood sooner rather then later. Tell him when you return later," says Sesshomaru, looking at Kagome, sipping on his tea.

"I know aniki, I know. I'm thinking of teaching her slayer skills and once completely done; I'll give her her own Hiarakotsu and cat suit," says Kagome, drinking her water.

"That's not an easy skill to learn, Kagome. You should know that," says Kilala, looking pointedly at her.

"That I know, Kilala. It's also the most effective one that she can learn in a few months time," says Kagome, putting her glass down.

" Do you realize that once she is done, she has to do the slayer ritual? But since there is no demon that are completely evil like back then, she will have to kill several level E vampires by herself...without absolutely no help," says Kilala, looking fully at Kagome.

"Yes I know that! I'm not completely stupid and don't comment on the statement, aniki!" says Kagome, looking at Sesshomaru.

"I didn't say anything, imouto. I merely looked at you," says Sesshomaru, drinking his tea.

"Your eyes said it all, not your mouth. Yay! Food!" says Kagome, clapping her hands when the waitress set the food in front of them.

They spent the rest of the time until they had to leave talking about what to do and when to do it. They paid for their food and went back to the academy, with Kilala as a kitten again. Sesshomaru had to leave to take care of the company and to tell Rin to not worry about her aunt. Kilala stayed with Kagome because of her identity as Kagome's kitten. Kagome went straight to where she felt Kaname's aura. _ knock...knock._

"Come in...Kagome, you said that the school is in danger in the near future. How did you know that and Takuma said that you know about Rido," says Kaname, writing on a piece of paper.

"My aniki is a very powerful man and he always knows what's going on around himself, myself, and his daughter. As for how I know Rido, I know that in three months time, he will be fully healed and will come here to get Yuki's blood. Aniki told me to tell you that you must wake her true self sooner rather than later because I must train her in something long forgotten to prepare herself for what is to come. Her true self will immensely help with the training because it is very difficult if you do not have strength before hand, so you could keep up with the instructor. It is very physical and requires absolutely no interference or distractions. _You must not interfere with her training because she needs what this will give her._ Follow that, and she will be completely different from the sweet, fragile Yuki that you know and love...Good night," says Kagome, leaving the room and heading toward her own with Kilala following her(AN: Kilala seems to do this a lot, apologies for it)

'Why did I tell Ichijo about my abilities? I'm only here to learn vampire hunting and kill any level-E's that I sense. No one has to know what abilities I have, no one,' Kagome thinks, walking into her room and walks to her closet to grabs her pajamas.

She changes into them and crawled into the bed and laid down, with Kilala curled against her. She fell asleep thinking about what to do with Takuma Ichijo.

**tenshi:That's it for this chapter! R&R because that's what make me sooooooo happy and continue updating the story!**

**Just no flames cause that would lower the chance of updating and i know that people loove my story a lot.**

**Kagome: yea what she said! If you dont R&R, I'll sic Kilala on you in your sleep!**

**Kilala:*growl***

**tenshi: now just hit the button down there and no one gets hurt!**


	5. not a chapter

Sorry, loyal readers, but I have lost the will to continue the story. I would appreciate it if you could help me finish it. I cannot get past this freaking writers block and continue this story. I desperately need some help trying to finish it. i would really love some help.


End file.
